another ordinary day for the celestial mage, an fairy tail story
by Thepurpleeclipse
Summary: Lucy has had problems with calling up the gates of her friends and feels stronger? with natsu around it makes her feel really nervous and scared...what's happening to natsu's girl?
1. pain, nervous, love?

**Hey guys x another new story for you lot, the other story on this failed miserable so I'm expecting some good reviews on his one okay x**

* * *

><p>It started out as another day for the Mage while the sun shone brightly in the sky sharpening it's touch through the window glimmering upon the girls pink soft quilt where she lay;That was celestial Mage Lucy. She just got from a hard days of work earning herself 100,000,000 jewels defeating another boss on another mission.<p>

but one thing that Lucy couldn't get over was the fact of her dreaming every night and thinking about everyday of a particular pink haired boy A fire dragon who was raised by his fire dragon father, igneel, who taught him powers and gave him his scarf just a day before he went disappearing. That fire breather boy was natsu dragneel, the lad who showed lucy fairy tail and helped her make her dreams come true...well

at least she thought so..

"QUIT FIGHTING YOU LOT" yet again the whole guild was full of ruckus with the wooden chairs thrown about, the tables lobbed onto each person who was in it's way. Lucy tried getting them to calm down since she was almost hit a couple of times. But ever since she joined she felt a bit stronger when opening the gates to Aquarius, Scorpio, cancer...you get what I mean, all them lot.

when she opens the gate to any of her guardians she feels a slight pain in her chest making her mind go blurry, but she didn't take no notice of it and thought that it was just chest pains from getting throw about a lot when fighting.

"LUCE WATCH OUT!" a man shouted above their voice as the girl turned her head 'eh?' Mira started running towards Lucy but someone got to her before she could

'smash!' a chair was thrown accidentally her way when natsu grabbed her and swiftly took her away from the collision "who threw that chair!" he gave a glare towards the lot as mira-jane gasped at the moment until she saw lucy blushing a bit darting her eyes away from natsu 'huh?' mira smiled as she looked at the reaction shown, she frowned a bit.

"n-natsu, I-it doesn't matter okai, im fine" lucy tried getting down when natsu shook his head and stuttered blushing. Mira smiled as she folded her arms looking at the two as she glanced at the guys who was sweat dropped while looking to a guy with spiky hair and a tattoo on his face who was just shook with fear seeing the fire in natsus eyes.

"o-oh, y-y-yeah right" he placed the light girl back onto her feet as she nearly tripped feeling her legs go jelly, she sat herself down on the stool next to Mira who was just giving the face that said 'i know what's going on here...' With a smirk. Lucy just blushed as she crossed her arms and turned sideways

"I know what your thinking, and I tell you...we are not like that" natsu looked back with a hint of sadness in his eyes as lucy blushed once again at his appealing figure shine in the sunlight which made her heart do flips and breathing heavy. Mira noticed this and placed a hand on her shoulder

"you okay Luce" she asked worryingly, looking at her uptight physique. Natsu walked over and held his hand to place it on her face which made her slap it away, natsu leant back in shock of the impact...but who was more shocked was lucy who just gasped and moved the guys out of the way and ran out from the door trying to get through the ruckus of the crowd getting bumped into each and everyone of them.

"lucy!" Mira shouted shocked at her actions. Lucy just ignored them as a dark shade of grey shone itself upon natsus eyes as he ran after her 'what the hell was that...I feel like I'm going to faint...' lucy thought hysterically as she felt her pain in her chest once again as she clasped her hand on her chest until all she saw was complete darkness. she nearly got tot the door when someone crashed into her making her fall backwards letting her strength go...she suddenly felt weak like a thin piece of string which snapped.

'yep...I was right' before Lucy could reach the door she was already out cold with her frail body falling to the ground slowly until a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around her small figure. he shook her a bit "Lucy, you okay" natsu spoke a bit loud making the crowd turn his way.

"stand back natsu lad..." master makarov walked in all small and high "she will be okay...she just might of been hungry and didn't eat that's all" natsu looked at him with a face full of worry as he glanced back down to stare at Lucy's sleeping face, it made him blush quite calmly. without thinking he held her petite body close to his 'I don't believe that...not with the way she looked back there, I wonder what was wrong with her anyway'.

'will she be okay'


	2. poison?

**quite likes the reviews x thanks guys ^-^ make sure u say if I don't put any caps or anything like that so I know I can make better stories for all of you**

* * *

><p>the birds chirped silently as lucy lay sleeping on the comfy bed. it was a bed you could lie on all day everyday. 'ughhh...mahn...what happened' lucy thought silently as she stretched her legs out and her arms, she felt so relaxed...well she was until she heard there loud bangs and comments thrown across eachother like babbling idiots talking just for the sake of it.<p>

"im going in there!" 'eh?'

"natsu like I said stop worring so much, she just has some chest pains-"

'master Makarov?...what the-' lucy thought to herself

"i wanna see her!" lucy sat up and rubbed her head noticing something white on her chest, it was a neatly wrapped bandage which she poked at, she looked underneath her aid and saw purple..she instantly went wide eyes as she felt a pinching pain on her chest again and held it again moaning slightly which made the group outside stop talking, and natsu going-

"eh, Luce!" The door instantly flew open to natsu who just looked up an down blushing as he went. Lucy frowned at him and looked to where he was looking and instantly blushed really hard covering herself and throwing the pillow at the red faced fire breather. It went into his face while master makarov slammed the door punching him in the head leaving a large lumpen his head. Lucy covered herself while letting them in again with makarov smiling fakly and natsu on the floor crossing his arms with a pinkish bump on his head where he was hit for piercing on the Mage.

"I'm truly sorry about that Luce" lucy just giggled as she smiled

"it's..o-okay" lucy spoke a bit hurt yet again in the chest while she held her bandages and groaned "these bandages...these..." Lucy felt irritated, the bandages were too tight and were hurting her so she grabbed the silky smooth bandage nearest to her face and yanked it off. She obviously didn't care who was watching she did it just so the pain would stop, erza instantly covered her up as she glared at the guys to look away from the half naked girl "these ...things..are k-killing m-m-me" lucy said while taking deep breaths.

"lucy, cover yourself up" Ezra looked just a glance behind her and looked back, her face shone with shock as she turned back around and saw the purple circular spot on her chest "oh my god!" erza shouted as she clasped her hand around her mouth. It was like she saw it before...

"what!, its there something wrong!"natsu yelled as he ran over but the get the glare to stay back "what's..."natsu started but Ezra sadly gave the saddest look

'What the hell is going on?' Lucy thought as she felt wheezy again the pain on her chest gradually grew every hour...

Ezra coughed and cleared her chest as she calmly said "we...have a bit of a problem"

* * *

><p><em><strong>in the recovery room<strong>_

lucy had dressed up as she was just full of uncertainty..."I...I have poison in me...the fu-,how!" She yelled at erza, she tried sitting up fully but it hurt to try

"when you three went on a mission...what mission was it exactly?" lucy frowned and looked at the white sheets of the bed

"we had to save these villagers from a snake which was stealing these women and...well...lets say he needed offspring" natsu explained as he stood near the door rubbing his sore. erza walked around lucys bed holding her hand up to her mouth as if she was thinking.

"the snake...was he red..." she asked looking petrified as if she had seen a ghost

"yeah" lucy spoke up. erza gave a sad face while master Makarov got angry

"what is this all about!-" he was interrupted

"did you in anyway touch him?" erza asked yet again

lucy thought back to when it all happened. it came back like it as a never forgetting nightmare

_**flashback**_

it was screaming with snow and hail. the wind was picking up as lucy held her keys in her hand deciding on who to bring up to fight off this next guy who was coming at her with a knife like sword held to his side like a ninja. natsu and happy were over the other side of the snow village looking for the girls and the python who needed to be taught a lesson so he was off finding him.

the dudes that were the pythons helpers were held off and knocked out so lucy went to find the two and help until a wall gave way and the pythons front brushed against lucys chest, at first it didn't hurt so she brushed it off while calling up her friends from the other world and faught

**_end of flashback_**

"he only brushed up against me...so..how come natsu was not poisoned, he right punched that snake a couple of times...how is he different" lucy asked getting more frustrated feeling another sting spark in her chest making her crouch over in pain

"lucy!" natsu came over to hold her back and rub it gently "whats the cure..." he asked angrily glaring at erza for once nt caring if he gets lamped and beaten up

"the reason why you natsu..aren't infected is because your made of fire...fire is the cure" the guys sat in silence for a second before nastu stood and shouted above his voice

"IM NOT BURNING LUCY!"

"YOU DONT NEED TO!" erza screamed making natsu frown. Erza slapped her hand over her forehead and looked down "the only way to get her cured is to find a way to get fire into her to burn off the poison" lucy gaped and breathed in deep breaths

"J-just do anything...anything to get rid of this pain "


End file.
